


Girls like her

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, High School, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas garotas você já sabe que vão ser problema desde o começo - hs past!fic - Charlie/Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls like her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



Charlie já estava naquela escola há duas semanas quando finalmente conheceu a garota que deveria se sentar a sua frente na sala de aula. Mas tinha ouvido falar dela antes. Na escola se referiam a ela como a garota estranha com a coleção de facas. Charlie tinha visto alguns filmes sobre prisões e reformatórios e se lembrou das regras que tinha visto nestes, coisas como evitar contato visual, evitar toques, evitar conflito, basicamente evitar sempre que possível pessoas que tem uma predileção por facas.

Oque não mencionaram para ela eram os cabelos loiros.

Ela usava botas, jeans surrados, e uma camisa preta regata colada e por cima uma camisa de flanela. Mas só seria necessário passar um gloss que ficaria parecendo com uma das lideres de torcida da escola (e na verdade nem era necessário porque os lábios dela aparentavam naturalmente ter um tom de rosa e as roupas dela lhe lembravam um pouco as heroínas de histórias pós-apocalípticas que ela havia lido algumas vezes)

E quando o sol da manhã passava pela janela, batia nos cabelos da garota a sua frente, e brilhava, e era difícil não olhar, muito difícil.

E quando você não consegue parar de olhar para alguém, esse alguém eventualmente vai notar isso. Esse eventualmente aconteceu no meio da segunda aula de matemática quando ela se virou subitamente para trás e disse "Oi"

Oque em termos gerais não era um gesto muito dramático mas que mesmo assim fez com que Charlie se encolhesse um pouco na sua pequena cadeira desconfortável de escola pública, antes de conseguir dizer um singelo "Olá"

"Você é nova aqui, certo ? Ou você esteve sempre aqui e eu só fui notar agora ?"

"Você está certa. Quanto a primeira opção eu quero dizer, eu sou nova aqui"

"Okay, garota nova, você tem um nome ?"

"Charlie. Meu nome. Meu nome é Charlie"

"Okay Charlie, eu sou Jo"

"Eu sei"

"Okay" Jo disse e deu um sorriso breve antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

E Charlie se esforçou para lembrar-se que pelo que falavam ela tinha uma coleção de facas. Ela ainda era problema. Mas ela tinha um sorriso doce.

.

.

.

A primeira conversa foi a pior felizmente, depois a socialização com Jo Harvelle se tornou um pouco mais fácil, formar sentenças com a dicção básica se tornou mais simples, pelo menos o mais simples que podia ser quando você está falando com alguém por quem você tem uma enorme queda. Mas ela tinha tido quedas antes e conseguira lidar muito bem com estas, ela até tinha beijado Lizzie Stevens no acampamento de verão da sétima série. E sobre o alvo de tal queda ser outra garota, não era algo que ela se sentia mal a respeito. Ela podia até escrever Harry/Hermione PG fics mas quando se tratava de NC-17 ela sempre ia para as de Ginny/Luna e o fazia sem sentir nem um pouco de culpa . Ela tinha procurado ler artigos sobre sexualidade, de Kinsey a Nancy Friday. Flertar ainda era um tanto estranho, mas não tinha problemas com sua identidade de maneira nenhuma.

Naquele mês Jo continuava faltando as aulas umas duas vezes por semana, mas nos dias que aparecia ela a cumprimentava, e quando a viu lendo uma matéria em uma revista sobre novos lançamentos de videogames ela mencionou casualmente alguns dos jogos que jogava com esse empregado de sua mãe chamado Ash. E quando o professor de biologia pediu um trabalho em grupo, ela se vira para trás e pergunta se Charlie quer fazer com ela e pediu o seu telefone para marcar a data da realização deste.

.

.

.

Não houve uma ligação para a realização de um trabalho de biologia, mas houve uma no final de semana as duas da madrugada, tudo bem que Charlie ainda estava acordada discutindo online o último episódio de X-Files e Xena, mas ainda assim era bem estranho receber uma ligação aquela hora.

Mais estranha ainda foi a ligação, a voz de Jo estava abafada, cansada, ela disse que estava na floresta nos limites da cidade e que se ela poderia vir busca-la na beirada da estrada e desligou antes que Charlie pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Charlie em um nível racional sabia que sair as duas da manhã seria um problema, e aquela garota era problema. Mas ela precisava de ajuda, e parecia errado não ir, WWBD sabe.

.

.

.

Ela nunca tinha dirigido para tão longe antes, ela tinha ganhado um carro usado no seu aniversário de dezesseis anos há alguns meses atrás e no máximo o usava para ir e voltar da escola ou para ir a biblioteca municipal ou a comic book shop no centro da cidade. Nem havia mais casas há alguns quilômetros, só a estrada e a vegetação selvagem a sua volta, e uma garota parada na placa bem no meio com a fronteira da outra cidade.

Enquanto estaciona Charlie nota que haviam manchas marrons na camisa de Jo, podia ser só lama, mas ela tinha lido que o sangue após ficar mais de vinte minutos fora do corpo ganhava uma coloração como aquela.

Jo entra no carro e Charlie começa a dirigir de volta rumo a cidade.

"Obrigada por vir, você está me fazendo um favorzão"

"Yeah...hum...então andar pela floresta no meio da madrugada é algo que você faz com frequência ?"

"Não, eu estava com uns caras que eu conheci no bar da minha mãe"

"Okay"

"Não olha pra mim assim, não foi sexual"

"Okay" Charlie repetiu sem saber se acreditava realmente.

"Eu estou falando sério, eles são caçadores" ela disse como se aquilo esclarecesse tudo.

"Porque você saiu com um monte de caçadores ?"

"Porque eu quero ser uma caçadora também"

"Você quer matar animais como profissão ?"

"Não, monstros, grandes e assustadores"

"Você não precisa ser sarcástica, eu só estou perguntando"

"Eu não estou sendo sarcástica"

"Tanto faz"

"Tem tanta coisa que você não sabe"

"Porque você me chamou ?"

"Porque eu lembrei que você tinha um carro, e porque eu achei que você viria. Você gosta de mim, não gosta ?"

"Sim, claro. Você é okay, mais ou menos, as vezes"

"Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido e você sabe. Quando você acha que eu não estou prestando muita atenção você olha pra mim do mesmo jeito que alguns dos caras que vão no bar da minha mãe me olham quando bebem um pouco demais, logo antes de começarem com a mão boba"

Charlie não responde com palavras, mas o tom de vermelho que suas bochechas assumem é uma resposta clara o suficiente.

"... E porque eu não podia chamar a minha mãe, ela iria ficar decepcionada comigo, de novo" Jo diz tão baixo que Charlie quase não ouve.

Depois disso ela liga a rádio do carro.

.

.

.

O resto da viagem é mais quieta em termos de conversa, com Jo apenas lhe dando as instruções de onde ela morava e fazendo comentários ocasionais quanto as músicas que tocavam no rádio.

Charlie estaciona na esquina da rua onde o bar ficava porque Jo ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que sua mãe não tivesse notado a sua ausência, e o barulho do carro de Charlie poderia acordá-la.

Jo a beija de leve após soltarem do carro, Charlie é tão pega de surpresa por isso que nem a beija de volta e quando a outra garota se afasta ela diz :

"Porque você fez isso ?"

"Porque você foi me buscar, e porque eu provavelmente não vou te ver de novo"

"Mas e a escola ?"

"Eu te disse, eu quero ser uma caçadora, eu não vou voltar para aquele lugar"

Ela a beija de novo, e começa a andar a caminho do bar, Charlie fica observando de longe até ela entrar no lugar, esperando um pouco que ela se virasse para olhar para trás uma última vez como as garotas faziam nos filmes, ela não fez isso.

.

.

.

Jo parou de ir para a escola depois daquele dia como disse que faria.

Charlie por um tempo achou que seria só por uns dias, mas uns dois meses se passaram e nada.

Depois de um tempo Charlie para de esperar que ela aparecesse.

Um novo semestre começa e a cadeira a sua frente passa a ser ocupada por Andrew que acaba se tornando um de seus melhores amigos do colegial devido ao interesse que ambos tinham por Doctor Who e RPG em geral.

E como só havia convivido com Jo por pouco mais de um mês os traços do rosto dela começaram lentamente a se apagar da sua memória.

.

.

.

Os dois últimos anos são puxados nos estudos para todos que pretendem entrar em uma boa faculdade, e Charlie é uma dessas pessoas. No seu tempo livre ela lê Senhor dos Anéis pela terceira vez, e começa a ler Crônicas do Fogo e Gelo (que também é o começo de uma relação de amor e ódio com George R. R. Martin que pelo ritmo que ele demorava para publicar ainda iria durar anos a fio). E ela conhece Kara, e depois Theresa, e depois Bel, que apesar dos dramas adolescentes de sempre foram namoradas melhores do que a garota Harvelle jamais seria.

Ela se forma no colegial e vai para a faculdade.

E ela pensa sobre a garota com a coleção de facas, uma ou duas vezes.


End file.
